Shay
}] | gender = Female | alias = Skinny Shay-la Boss (Tally) | age = 15-16 | job = Special Circumstances (formerly) Warden of Diego | family = | skin color = Olive | hair color = Brown (As an Ugly) | eye color = Green (as an Ugly) Copper (as a Pretty) Dark with violet highlights (as a Special) | appears = Uglies Pretties Specials Extras Shay's Story Cutters |loyalty = The Smoke The Crims (formerly) Special Circumstances (formerly) The Cutters }} Shay shares a complicated friendship with Tally throughout the series. First best friends, Shay feels deeply betrayed when Tally (although unintentionally) steals away David's affection and causes the Smoke to be destroyed. Her anger at Tally never really goes away. Summary Uglies Shay is about to turn sixteen and become pretty but before that she has to survive the rest of her time as an Ugly. Together with Tally, Shay's new best friend, Shay pulls extravagant tricks growing in strength with each success. As their birthdays which are on the same day approach, Shay becomes nervous. Finally Shay leaves for the smoke and tries to bring Tally with her but Tally wants to stay. Alone and Tally has two choices: to become a pretty with Peris, or be an ugly for the rest of her life with Shay and David, Shay's secret friend. Pretties In Pretties, Shay has "forgiven" Tally for betraying the Smoke and stealing David from her, but it was actually caused by the brain lesions that every pretty gets after the surgery. Later, Shay shouts at Tally after she figures out that Tally had the cure for the lesions (the pills) but she gave one to Zane and she took the other one herself. Then, she starts cutting herself to be "bubbly". In the end of the book she turns Special and becomes the leader of the cutters. She also makes Tally a special against her will for revenge. Specials Shay leads the Cutters on a mission to crash an Ugly party in search of New Smokies giving out the Cure. Even disguised as an Ugly, Shay's specialness shines through and she pulls a random Ugly into a dance to really get the party started, but her fun is soon cut short when Tally discovers a Smokie girl. Unfortunately for the Cutters, she escapes via hoverboard. Shay spearheads the hunt to take her down but too late, the Cutters realize that the Smokie girl is leading them straight into an ambush. Shay and the others grimly become aware that the Smokies are concealed with sneak suits, but the Cutters are exposed. As the Cutters dodge shock-stick arrows in the darkness, Shay tries to stop David from stealing one of their special hoverboards but is struck with a handheld shock-stick and collapses. David kidnaps the unconscious Shay only to dump her into the river, forcing Tally to let him and the other Smokies escape as she saves Shay from drowning. Although annoyed that the Cutters were made fools of and that Fausto was taken by the Smokies, Shay remains calm as she plans their revenge. She and Tally burn the armory down and that starts the war between their city and Diego. Shay becomes friends with Tally again, and remains a cutter although they no longer cut. Extras In Extras, Shay travels to Japan with Tally David and Fausto. They had been finding mass drivers all over the world and when Aya's story went Global, they went to find her. After attempting to rescue Aya, Hiro and Frizz, they infiltrate the extras base and mistake their rockets for missiles. After realizing their mistake, Shay goes to Nana Love's 1000 faces party to raise awareness for the extras. Trivia * While making morphos with Tally, Shay prefers the right side of her face because it looks wilder and tougher than her left. * As a Special, Shay can smell people's emotions. * Shay has the same birthday as Tally, September ninth. * Shay is one of the best hoverboard riders in the series. * Shay has a flash tattoo of snakes coiling around her eyebrow and down her cheek. * Shay's name means "fairy palace" in Irish. * Shay lives in Komachi Mansion as a Pretty. Her room is called Bluesky. * At least as a Pretty, Shay appears to enjoy caviar. Quotes * "I want the Smoke back. I want my brain and face back. I want Cable and Special Cirumstances and the whole Pretty Committee and this whole stupid city to leave me alone! That's what I'' want! Everything you and Tally ''took from me!" * "Making ourselves feel ugly is not fun." * "We're not freaks, Tally. We're normal. We may not be gorgeous, but at least we're not hyped-up barbie dolls." * "That's what's amazing about you, Tally- even Dr. Cable and her surgeons don't stand a chance against your ego." * "David's never had any surge at all. But I wouldn't use the word ugly. Tally might eat you." * "I can't imagine anything worse than being required to have fun." Character Pictures Surge.jpg|Shay just after her operation Shaystory.jpg Crashbracelets.jpg|Shay using crash bracelets Hoverboard1.jpg|Shay on a hoverboard. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Cutters Category:Specials Category:Uglies Characters Category:Pretties Characters Category:Specials Characters Category:Extras Characters